


Finding the Tomb

by roguefaerie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Double Drabble, Enthusiastic Consent, Gay Male Character, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: They find their new resting place.
Relationships: Original Male Vampire/Original Male Vampire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Finding the Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from this post: https://www.facebook.com/PLteaLeaves/posts/1171703463189322 
> 
> Also originally here: https://setheverman.tumblr.com/post/172376771563/i-peed-so-hard-i-laughed-ittlebittle

The mausoleum they had found was equidistant from all of their current hunting grounds, and Gregori was certain that it was the perfect match for his sire’s requirements. He was not expecting the maudlin look to come over his lover’s features. 

“Well, it may be sufficient but we mustn’t die here,” Mattias was saying as they both looked into the stone coffin in their newly-found mausoleum. 

“Of course we won’t, my love. The unendingness of it all is part and parcel with how we live,” the younger vampire said, pulling gently on his lover who had sired him until they were enfolded together. “Why would you be worried about death? It’s only a tomb.”

“Imagine if we did. We can always share this coffin. But can you imagine the things that would be said?”

“Ask me, love, if I’ve cared what they say all this time.”

The older vampire smiled, giving in. “That is true. Maybe in the beginning you did.”

“In the beginning I courted you heavily and we became eternally bound because I wished it so. Let them say what they wish. We’ll be right here to hear them say it.” He brought his sire to lie comfortably.


End file.
